Innocence Reborn
by kelsiedoomsday14
Summary: Harley had spent 3 years dealing with the Jokers abuse and insults, now she's ready to start over and pick up the pieces with an old love... Dr. Jonathan Crane.
1. Reaquainted

Johnathan Crane was in his study drawing up ways to make his toxins more potent. With Batman on a crime cleaning spree it wasn't easy for him to be seen out in a bout as Scarecrow to get his supplies. So he had to be inconspicuous about it. He was distracted by the sudden knock on his door. It was soft, but urgent. 'Who the Hell is that?', Scarecrow hissed. He walked over in irritation, expecting the worst. No one else knew where he lived... Except. He quickly opened the door. " Harley? Get in", I motioned as I took her coat. As she turned around to face him, she was the same girl he knew years before she was mixed up with The Joker. Except, broken. "I hope this is okay?", She asked quietly. Once she stepped into the light I realized she had been crying, and she wasn't wearing her wig.

Not many knew that Harleen Quintzel was a brunette. At least she was when I had met her. "You know you're always welcome. Does he know?", I said as I locked the door.

Joker and I weren't enemies at all, it's just that I've always hated him for the way he treated Harleen. I took her to my couch so she would be more comfortable. " No. He has no clue", She said avoiding me. She then scooted closer to me and looked up. Finally into my eyes with her deep blues. "Johnathan, I'm done with him. Completely...", She said with a sigh.

'Finally', Scarecrow mentioned. I brushed it off and came closer to her. " Harley? What exactly do you mean?", It was too good to be true.

Harley was so obsessed with the Joker she became certifiably insane. This happened after Scarecrow took over. Once I escaped Arkham I had planned to see her, but it was too late. We used to work at the asylum together before she had met him. Harley and I met in high school, while girls rejected me, and jocks beat me up and made fun of me, she was always by my side. I have always loved her and forever will. We both do. "Johnny, I'm a psychologist! How ironic is it that I fall for a man who is criminally insane and continues to abuse and mistreat me, yet I run back to him? Is it mania? Stockholm Syndrome? Or is it just that he was able to get in my head for so long?", She asked tears starting to come down.

I couldn't do anymore than just hold her. How I used to when she'd sneak into my bedroom because her dad was beating her. Little did Harley know that I was the cause of his death... "Shh, dear it's okay, he can't hurt you. Please tell me, what made you realize this?", I said happy that she left him. Yet I felt the need to call Ivy.

Even though I immensely loathed that woman, Pamela always had Harley best interest at heart and that's the one thing that stopped us from killing each other. I quickly text her from the number she gave me only to talk about Harley. 'Did she really leave him?'.

Within seconds Ivy messaged me, 'Yes. She's came to her senses. She's with you? Good.'

That reassurance gave me so much relief. " Two months ago... I was afraid to leave", She said looking away.

" He left me for dead after punching me and stabbing me. He never came back. I waited for 4 hours before I found help.", She sighed.

" Why didn't you come to me then?", I asked, I had seen her around that time. Joker tried to do business with me. Now I realized what her glances were about.

" I was afraid. But now, he's in South America trying to talk to Bane... I told his goons that I was going to Ivy's, they didn't question it", She said.

"I'm going to make some tea", I stated as I stood up.

I felt a cool hand touch mine. I'm not accustomed to this type of intimacy, except for when I'm around her...

" Johnny, I'm seriously done with him.", She said.

"I know", I replied stroking her hand.

There was so much more I needed to ask her, yet there were more answers that I'd rather not know. He was very abusive, in every meaning of the word. I was afraid to ask. I waited for her to finish getting ready for bed. She walked in the living room wearing her black night dress she packed. It was very plain, but she looked stunning in it. "Coming to bed?", She asked with a smile.

"Yes, but with my insomnia, I doubt I'll get any sleep", I sighed. Hiding my excitement. Last time we had fallen asleep together it was while watching Army of Darkness. That was a week before Joker came into play.

I went into bed with her and laid down. She looked at me intently. " Are you sure this is okay? My staying here, us trying to get back to how things were?", She asked rapidly.

" Yes. It may be difficult, but we'll work through it", I kissed her forehead as she drifted to sleep.

"I love you", I whispered as I left the room.

I continued to work in my study, counting my materials when Scarecrow woke up ' He's going to look for her... He doesn't even love her, but he sees her as his possession. She's ours and always will be. He'll only hurt her. We can't allow it''.

" No we will not", I stated, just then I heard Harley crying.

I ran to the bedroom and saw her with her head in her hands. "shh, I'm here. It was just a nightmare", I said ironically.

" no, a flashback", she cried.

I felt myself hold her, yet with a tighter grip, not painful in any way. " I'll kill that clown before he lays a hand on you ever again", this time, scarecrow had spoken out loud.

Which slightly startled her. She's heard him but only with my mask on. She smiled and said, "Scarecrow, I never knew you cared".

We couldn't help but smile back. " more than you could ever know. I may be evil and crazy, but I would never hurt you"...


	2. Conflicted

I held Harley until she fell asleep. Then I slipped out of the bed and left a note for her to see the next morning. I had rigged cameras all over the apartment, not just for my own voyeuristic pleasure, but to ensure her safety as well. Harley had woken up around nine in the morning to find the note I had left her. " Went out to do some work, be home around six-John".

Harley was sad to see me gone, but was happy that I would arrive home in the evening. Every half hour I would check on her with my video phone to make sure she was alright. Besides her, only Jervis Tetch knew where I lived, and that loon was so delusional no one would believe him. I watched her finally getting back her innocence as she smiled at the sunlight peaking through the curtains, highlighting her scars given by that lunatic joker...

I even watched her slip her clothes off and get ready to bathe in the shower, she obviously avoided any glance at her reflection. She resented her body, although it was heavenly to look at, it brought her to tears. She was crying in the shower screaming 'why' and 'I hate you joker', and worse to hear, 'ugly', referring to herself. Due to the placement in scars and the nature in which she avoided spending too long washing certain body parts he had to have sexually assaulted her numerous times. If not daily. Our harley was broken and it was our job to fix it, and we were assured she would let us, once she whispered Johnny with a smile as she ran her fingers through her wet hair the way I would do to comfort her. Harley had to allow her self to know that this was real, what she had felt was real and that our love for each other was the remedy she needed. On the way home I had noticed I had an erection, a bodily reaction where she's been the only thing to grant me such pleasure to gain one, apart from fear. ' Maybe she'll let us give her a dose while she's writhing under us...' Scarecrow woke up and laughed...

"We can't take advantage of her, joker has done that everyday since she's been with him, we need to treat her right, she's OUR queen...I'm supposed to protect her, not use her as an experiment".

'We can do both Johnny boy... You know you'd love to masturbate to her as she convulsed in fear... perhaps mixed with an aphrodisiac.'

I walked up the steps to my apartment when I shook the thoughts of my ego... "No sex, unless she is of sound mind... I will not hurt her." 'not hurt... never... but play'.

My erection grew until my pants were so tight I thought they would rip. "Sweetheart, it's just I", I announced as I prayed she would not noticed my bulge.

She came out wearing a black dress with white lace on the bottom, long sleeves and white cloth underneath two large black buttons underneath her minimal cleavage. She resembled an older sexier Wednesday Addams. Her hair was in a side ponytail and wavy. ' Try hiding that erection now...'

If she noticed, I internally thanked her for not acknowledging it. She threw her arms around me and I held her waist. "Thank you", She whispered into our ears which meant enough.

:My psychology knowledge is coming back", She smiled.I sat her on the counter playfully. Trying not to notice how short her dress was as she was sitting. With my hands on the counter of each side of her. " I'm really glad about that. I like this dress... I've noticed you're wearing black again", I rambled.

" Oh. This is actually a nightgown, I can wear it as a dress with leggings... Thought I'd be comfortable", She blushed. Defended her attire.

'it's perfect', he playfully growled and touched the lace.

I don't want to scare her, she's never truly been around both of us, in THIS way before. "I made dinner, you know who was always belittling my cooking, believe it or not I was holding out on him", She smiled.

"But darling I was going to make you dinner", I showed her the items in the brown bag we held.

"For tomorrow", She smiled as she noticed my hands were entranced in her hair, which quickly turned into a frown.

I let go, so many times he's pulled her by her wig, her real hair. Hating her for not being his image of perfection... She was ours. "I didn't mean to..", She cut me off by handing me a plate of tika masala.

" Eat baby", She said as she slid down to join me. Oh how she could make me do anything by that word... 'I want to eat her..'.

Harley and I were both psychologists, which meant we can easily read each other, especially with our feelings being strong... a few weeks went by during which, I would leave and be gone throughout the day, and later come home to harley. I was careful to not purposely invoke any sexual activity which may enable her trauma. It was quite difficult given her penchant for cuddling close to me. Then one morning, as I was about to slip out of bed. "johnny, where are you going?", I rubbed her forehead and told her to my warehouse lab.

" would it be a major set back if scarecrow took a day off?", she said hopefully. As I was thinking I saw her flinch as if I would hit her. Which I would never do. We would never do.

"Not if it meant we'd have you all day in our arms", We both said as she snaked her arm around me.

"Good answer",She smiled.

A few hours after we were laying in bed not saying a word until Harley spoke " I know you're the master of all fear, yet why are you soo... nervous around me?", She asked sitting upright.

I adjusted myself to where I was sitting up as well facing her. " You've been through a lot with Joker, all the abuse... I don't want to touch you in any way that would remind you of... what he'd done", I confessed.

She crawled over to me and gently straddled me, while carefully placing her hands on my cheeks. "Johnny, you don't have to worry, you're nothing like him, pure love, and protection is what radiates from you... I know that. I love you so much, and respect you for sparing me any pain", She said as she kissed my lips.

Ball was in her court. I kissed her back and scarecrow enjoyed it as well. Making sure this wasn't too good to be true I made sure she was ready for a step further in our relationship. " Harley, are you sure you want to assist in the matters of Scarecrow, as long as Love us as well?", I Studied her eyes, all I saw was devotion, the real look she used to gave me before joker. I saw a similar look with him, but it wasn't genuine, it was trance/hypnotic like as if she literally was under his spell. This, this was real...

" You know I do", She said as she kissed me again and played with my hair. I trailed my hand from her ear slowly down to her rib, to her waist where I lingered.

Across town the Joker busted into his old firehouse lair. Throwing his items to the ground for his henchman to grab. "Boy am I jet lagged! time to remedy my stiffness with my little rag doll... Oh pooh bear...", Joker waited for Harley to come prancing down the stairs smothering him with kisses and doting on how much she missed him so he could throw her around the room, laugh at her then, roughly thrust himself inside her, then leave before she came.

" Harls... don't make daddy come upstairs... You know I hate hide and seek... Where the hell are you you trampy harlequin!" He angrily shouted as he stomped upstairs to find her.

All that was left of Harley was her jester costume, mallet and a suicide note.

" Joker you have driven me to the edge one last time.

You've never loved me, you barely love your self, at least you pretend to..

I'm not some toy you can adore one minute and throw down the garbage disposal the next.

I tried to loved you the best way I could, but the result was losing my own self worth and respect.

You'll never change or treat me the way I should be treated, although I stood by you countless times.

It was through insanity we found company. I can no longer endure any more I refuse. I'm killing my self – Harleen Quinzel."

"She seriously thinks she can rid of me through death?! We'll see about that. Help me find her grave boys!", He ordered his henchmen.

In between Harley and myself kissing she started tearing up, " what if he finds out? We should leave town", She cried.

" Shh... Let him, I'm not afraid of a jack in the box... There's something you're not telling me Harley", I noted in her face.

" I left him a suicide letter so it could give us time...", Harley explained as if I would get angry with her.

" I understand, killing your self off so he couldn't find you, fresh start. When do you think he'll read it?" I asked out of morbid curiosity.

"Probably either today or within a few days. Crime rate from him should go up that;s how we'll know.. I don't want him to hurt you, I can't loose you, again", She cried onto his chest.

" Shh, darling you won't. This apartment is rigged with cameras, security settings and protection fear toxin", I said as I kissed her hair.

She looked up and took my shirt off. She studied me for a second and kissed my chest. "Someone's working out", She teased.

I smiled and caressed her thigh under her dress. She probably has figured out she would be the second woman I ever had sex with, but with her, it was pure, true love making... not many knew but I was harley's first.. despite rumors at school she was very chaste. God knows what that sick clown did to her, had her do. Hurt her..

" Baby you're supposed to enjoy this remember, don't stress", She whispered bringing me back down to earth.

"How could I forget", I smiled and took off her dress. Even though it was sexy, it was almost too much for me.

Harley took my pants off and I stopped her. She looked confused until I got parallel on top of her grinding my erection through my sweatpants onto her clitoris. I'll never forget how I used to make her come to orgasm so quick and how when she was coming undone she looked as if she was crying, due to pure ecstasy she reassured, and I could tell due to the pool of wetness between her delightfully thick thighs. I was going to let her enjoy this...slowly... until scarecrow would come out. Her eyes rolled back and I bit her lip gently. I grind for a few more turns until she was slightly tender. I lowered myself leaving trails of kisses until I met her center. I licked it gently as she writhed with pleasure kicking her leg out in the adorable way I remember, then scarecrow came out. "come on baby scarecrow remembers how much of a squirter you are... "

she was immediately hot after hearing his voice and startled by arousal as we bit her thigh as we rubbed her clit and quickly placed our mouth on her as we caught her ejaculation. She screamed both our names in pleasure. Her sweet juices cascaded down like a waterfall, then soon enough, a pressure hose. I rolled away from her to give her time to breathe before I pulled my pants down. I went to meet our parts together when she stopped me and went down on us. I caressed her head gently, not pulling the way he probably... 'Just enjoy this johnny, or I will haha'. Scarecrow would never hurt her, he was just a little more intense than I was. Like 10 redbulls intense. Her lips felt indescribable... she remembered all the ways to touch me. Then when we couldn't take it anymore we laid her down and slid inside.


End file.
